In a related art, there is known a shield connector including an inner terminal which is connected to a counterpart terminal and conductively connected to a conductor core wire of a shield cable, a housing which accommodates and holds the inner terminal, and an outer terminal which accommodates the housing inside and is conductively connected to a shield body of the shield cable (for example, see Patent Document 1).